Hot Mess
by JamesxKendallxKames
Summary: James is just another Hot Mess looking for some fun. Little did he know that the fun he wants will be diffrent from what he gets. Love or Lust? Rated M for later Chapters. First story ever!


**Hi! I'm very excited because this is the first Kames story I have ever written and just overall looking forward to do this! I hope you enjoy :)**

I do not own Big Time Rush or anything you will read in this besides the plot!

_What a hot mess._ I thought to myself as I watched the green eyed beauty step out of the pool, hair slicked back and shorts hanging dangerously low on his slim hips. I could tell I was nearly drooling and my mouth was agape as I stared at him but I didn't care. You see, I am in love with the one they call Kendall Knight. How can you not be!? The dude was drop dead gorgeous. Too bad he probably doesn't think of _me_ that way.

"Yo Jamie, dude are you even listening?!" Screamed my annoying girlfriend Halston. Of course I had to pick the blond that didn't shut the hell up for five seconds and was always on my shit-list. I turned to her and gave her a pissed off look. "What the fuck do you want?" I said as quietly was possible. She glared at me and scoffed. "I'll be up in our apartment when you decide not to talk to me like that you dick!" I watched as Halston stormed into the Palm Woods lobby.

_Finally, now I can go back to staring at the cute blo- CRAP! While that skank was talking the sexy blond left._ I growled and got my ass out of the seat and stumbled into the Palm Woods lobby to be greeted (more like crashed into) by my neighbor Carlos. "Hi James!" Carlos said energenically. "Oh, hey dude! Um, I have a quick question."said while smiling at Carlos. He looked at me and asked what I wanted.

"Umm, do you know the name of the new blond guy with green eyes that moved in yesterday?" I said trying to sound normal. "Woah, his name is Kendall. The dude is awesome! Uber fun to chill with and he lives across the hall from me." He said still bouncing on the balls of his feet. I smiled and said thank you before leaving the latino to do what ever he wanted to do.

I quickly made my way to the elevator hitting level ten when I entered. A song in the elevator came on called "She Drives", one of my favorites from this dude named Logan. Once the elevator door opened I stepped out and walked towards my aparment to see that the door was open fully and Halston standing in the middle of the living room looking very pissed and moody as usual.

"James, I'm moving out and going back with my parents." She said sternly. On the inside I was basically throwing a party and wanted her ass out of here right noe but I didn't want to be rude so I pretended to be sad. "Babe, why?" I said pleadingly. "Because your horrible and I hate you, movers will be coming later to grab all my stuff." And with that she left the aparment and slammed the door on the way out making the picture on the wall fall onto the carpeted floor. I went over and grabbed the picture to put it on the table.

I groaned, I was tired and irratated but also happy to have her out of my life just so I can finally replace her with someone better. Someone preferably blond, green eyed, and hella fine. To start my new life of freedom I left my apartment and headed down into the lobby again to grab an awesome pink smoothie and enjoy the rays again like earlier but without a nagging blond.

I was about to make my way to the smoothie line but I bumped into someone while I was in mid thought and landed right on my arse. I looked up just as a hand came down to pull me up. I accepted the hand and stared deeply into the orbs that stared just as intensely back. "I'm so sorry, I'm Kendall by the way." The blond said. I was so surprised I couldn't form words let alone a sentence. I just kept staring and was snapped out of my trance when he started giggling. "Um, you okay there dude?" He said giving me a cute dimpled smile.

"Sorry, just surprised is all. I'm James, sorry about this though, my fault completely. Was busy thinking to notice someone was coming towards me." I said while blushing madly. "What were you thinking about?" Kendall asked curiously. "You." _FUCK! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST SLIPPED OUT OF MY MOUTH! He probably thinks I'm some kind of stalker or pedophile looking for a good night. Why can't I do anything right?!_

He raised his brows for minute but just smiled again and laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked. "I think it's cute that you were thinking about me but you don't even know me." He said sweetly. "Maybe we should get to know each other then! Y'know become good pals, maybe more?" I said, sounding a bit desperate (I was because I am basically aching for the blonds affection). "Maybe." He said while winking and heading in the direction he was originally going before we ran into each other._ I think I'm in love all over again.__****_

**A/N: How was that? Review please, will continue soon :)- Kabe**


End file.
